1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating apparatuses and, particularly, to a wet-coating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
During the process of wet-coating, substrates that need to be coated, need to go through a number of different devices for different sub-processes, such as cleaning, air-drying, coating, and annealing. However, during the transportation of the substrates between the devices, the substrates can be exposed to contaminations and can oxidize, thus, reducing the quality of the wet-coating.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new wet-coating apparatus which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.